The present disclosure relates generally to the field of leveraging skipped relationships in a social network. In various embodiments, systems, methods and computer program products are provided.
In a social network, users typically have the option to create a relationship (such as by sending a relationship invitation or by accepting a relationship invitation) and to not create a relationship (such as by not sending a relationship invitation or by declining a relationship invitation).
To encourage positive behavior, social networks typically do not provide an option to create negative relationships. In this regard, a user who has (outside the social network) a negative relationship with another user often simply avoids requesting a relationship with that other person (or avoids accepting a relationship invitation from that other person—sometimes without specifically declining the relationship invitation). From the perspective of the computer system maintaining the social network, it would not be known, for example, if the first user simply missed an opportunity, or if the first user is intentionally avoiding creating a relationship with the second user.